1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers that form desired print on a print-receiving tape. According to this printer, when the print-receiving tape is fed by a feeding roller, desired print is formed on the fed print-receiving tape by a printing head. The print-receiving tape on which print has been formed is sequentially taken up around a winding core by take-up means, thereby producing a roll-shaped printed matter.
In general, in a case where print formation is performed by a printing head, heating elements included in the printing head may not be sufficiently warmed up immediately after the start of printing, resulting in a decrease in print quality, such as the occurrence of faint print and the like. If the printed matter is thus produced by take-up of the print-receiving tape as in the prior art and the faint print or the like is found after production of the printed matter, the problem arises that the printed matter generated by take-up becomes a defective product, resulting in waste.